On ne réveille pas le chat qui dort
by JekoOh
Summary: ! WTF ! Le prof se transforme en patron tout ça dans la peau d'un chat... Bon c'est pas très vendeurs... Mais voilà, si vous voulez vous endormir ou bien penser a autres chose venez ici c'est n'importe quoi... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est drôle mais c'est écrit un soir de réflexions intenses... Enfin, après la réflexion intenses sur le sens de ma vie...


**_Bonjour/Bonsoir voici un énorme étron... Je pense qu'il est temps que je dorme parce que c'est ridicule... M'enfin,si vous êtes intéressé par de la lecture sans trop l'être pour essayer de vous endormir ou penser a autres choses passer voir! :D_**

 ** _Je pleins Mathieu Sommet et son émission qui sont des sujets extrêmement intéressant pour écrire des histoires dessus! :D_**

 ** _Bonne lecture! :):):)_**

* * *

 _Que feriez-vous à ma place si une fille entrait dans votre vie et venait tout chambouler ?_

 _Je n'étais qu'un simple professeur de mathématique, ma vie était tranquille avant qu'elle n'arrive._

 _Comment ça paisible en mon sens ? Peut-être la trouvais-je bien, cette vie ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'êtes pas psychologue à ce que je sache ! Vous ne connaissez en rien ma vie…_

 _Et bien comme vous avez l'air si intéressé, je vais vous l'expliquer, cette vie._

 _J'étais dans cette classe, assis à mon bureau, à attendre que des élèves terminent leur contrôle quand le directeur est arrivé avec une jeune fille. Une nouvelle ayant déménagé, apparemment très intelligente, brillante même et il lui semblerait que je sois le seul professeur de math adapté à ses capacités, moi qui ai les sciences infuse._

 _Elle s'installa à un banc, elle s'appelait June._

 _Je commençai enfin mon cours. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusque-là !_

 _La journée passa et je retournai chez moi. Jusque-là, toujours rien d'anormal._

 _Mathieu me regardait. Il s'approcha de moi et commença à me charrier._

\- _Ouh ! Toi quelque chose de perturbe l'esprit ?_

\- _Absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

\- _Une fille peut-être ! Elle est jolie ?_

\- _Mais pas du tout ! On ne parle pas comme ça d'une élève !_

\- _Sciences infuse mais pas bien malin ma foi ! Donc tu fantasmerais sur une de tes élèves ! C'est du joli ça…_

\- _Tait toi un peu… Tu racontes n'importe quoi…_

\- _Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu dis, tu te trahis toi-même prof !_

 _Vexé, je tournai les talons et monta dans ma chambre ! Mathieu me pourrissait la vie… Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec quelqu'un qui avait moins d'intelligence que moi…_

 _Bref, je passai la nuit à rêver de cette June. C'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie. C'est beau cheveux châtain clair, ses yeux bleus, comme les miens, ses lèvres rouges, son nez en trompette. Elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut… Enfin si je pouvais considérer ça comme un défaut… Ca n'en était pas vraiment un… Elle avait un petit ventre qu'elle dissimulait sous des vêtements over size. Elle était magnifique !_

 _Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna en retard, je n'eus pas le temps de me coiffé, pris la mauvaise chemise. Une noire à la place d'une blanche. Oublia ma cravate et mis des lunettes de soleil pour cacher les cernes qui marquait mon visage._

 _Je courus dans la cours et entra dans la classe. Les élèves me regardaient comme si je m'étais changé en extra-terrestre._

\- _Bonjour ! Hum… Bonjour !_

 _Je devais ressembler à un véritable criminel… Je notai l'énoncé de l'exercice au tableau._

 _Elle avait terminé la première. Je m'avançai vers elle vérifier si son calcul était correct. Je ressentis de la culpabilité envers mon rêve de tout à l'heure. C'était honteux, elle n'avait que 18 ans et moi 29. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça._

 _Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que je ne pense à elle. Pour se faire je fumais, beaucoup, buvais, beaucoup et allait dans des endroits très peu fréquentables._

 _Ma voix était devenue rauque à force de fumer mais je continuais a enseigné à l'école._

 _Mes lunettes de soleil étaient devenues un signe distinctif. Je crois que personne n'a jamais changé autant en aussi peu de temps avant moi…_

 _June ne s'intéressait toujours pas à moi, contrairement à quelques institutrices et quelques élèves._

 _Je crois que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a rien changé. C'est pourtant absurde car je ne la connais pas._

 _Ou peut-être que je crois la connaitre…_

 _Je viens de vous raconter mon histoire, qui n'aura peut-être pas de fin car c'est interdit. Jamais je ne lui parlerais. Du moins pas comme je le voudrais._

 _D'un professeur parfait, carré et possédant la science infuse, j'en suis arrivé à un fumeur, insomniaque, accro au café et alcoolique._

 _Tout ça parce qu'une fille du nom de June me fais tourner la tête. C'est souvent dans des moments où l'on veut braver les interdits qu'on découvre qui on est au fond et jusqu'où on est capable d'aller._

 _J'ai réveillé quelques choses en moi… Ma vraie nature… Je ne suis plus un professeur désormais, je suis un patron !_

 _J'ai démissionné de mon travail et je vis au dépend de Mathieu. On fait ensemble des vidéos sur YouTube._

 _Mais rappelez-vous que quelques choses allait m'arrivé !_

 _Des mois et des mois après quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris et je la vit, elle, June !_

 _Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était la nouvelle voisine et qu'elle était très contente de me revoir !_

 _Evidemment, la chose prévisible arriva. Elle et moi pendant des mois._

 _Magnifique, un rêve devenu réalité !_

Miaou !

Mathieu m'appelais… Dommage je faisais un beau rêve… J'aimerais bien ressembler au patron… Ill en a de la chance…

Wifi ! Wifi tes ou ? Miaou petit, petit, petit !

Décidément cet humain est un peu con…

Miaou !

* * *

 **Voilà... C'est tout pour moi aller Bonne nuit! ^^ :D**


End file.
